U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,464 issued May 1, 1979 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,775 issued Oct. 18, 1983 both of which are assigned to the assignee of this invention concern aseptic packaging machines and methods in which container covers are fed in an appropriate manner to positions of contact with filled containers and U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,340 issued Sept. 30, 1975 also relates to feeding lids of containers.